The Charmed Kids
by Countrygal17
Summary: We all know what happened to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, but what about their children? Rated T just in case.
1. Summary

Charmed: The Next Generation.

We all know the story of the Charmed Ones. Three witches who are so powerful that no demon can stop them. But what happens when they are no longer the ones in charge and their sons and daughters have taken over the Charmed legacy? Meet Wyatt: oldest brother. Power: can make things disappear and fire power. Meet Chris; middle brother. Power; freeze things and orb. And meet Emma, if you thought having a life was hard for the charmed ones, Emma has is twice as hard having to keep her secret and keep in her older brothers' good graces. With Emma having most of the white-lighter in her, she can orb and move objects. But when Emma gets a new boyfriend, will she be able to keep her secret from him? Or will that tear them apart? With that big of a secret plus two over protective brothers, it won't be easy. From fighting demons, to going on dates, Emma's life is one heck of a ride.

**A/N: So this is only the summary, the first chapter will be up soon. Tell me if you think this is a good enough story to continue.**


	2. Meeting David

Chapter 1: Meeting David

"Emma wake up!" I feel his breath right next to my ear. I roll over and look up to see my brother Chris smiling at me.

"Five more minutes." I say.

"No time to get up now. We have to go to Magic School for an hour today, remember?" Chris asks.

"Why do we have to go there? We have actual school today too. Can't we just go later?"

"Aw come on Emma get up." I feel him start to shake me. I don't budge. He sighs.

"Don't make me get Wyatt." I sit up.

"Wyatt's home?!" I ask.

"Yeah and if you don't get your ass out of bed I'll make him get you."

"No need I'm up." I say as I get up. Knowing Wyatt he'd make my bed disappear and make me fall on my ass.

Wyatt is twenty almost twenty-one and Chris is nineteen. With me being the youngest at sixteen they like to pick on me a lot and it does not help when they use their powers to do it too. I've lost my make-up multiple times to Wyatt and Chris just likes to pop in at random times a scare me. And yet I can't help but love them.

I finish getting ready and go downstairs to the kitchen. Seeing Wyatt at the table I run over to him and hug him. He's been away for a couple of months on White-lighter business and I really missed him.

"Hey Emma, you finally up?" Wyatt asks. Then Chris walks into the room.

"Yeah she is, but only after I threatened to send you in." Chris says with a smile. "I don't think she wants he bed to disappear again." My brothers laugh.

"Ha ha very funny." I say. Then my mom, Piper, walks in the room.

"Morning kids, are you ready to go?" She asks.

"Yeah lets go!" Chris shouts. He gets way too excited for Magic School.

Just then we see a swirl of blue lights appear and then my dad Leo.

"I'm starting the class now, its time to go," He says. He walks over to my mom and takes her hand, since she can't orb, and I hold Wyatt's since he can't either. I see my dad close his eyes and I do the same and think about a large classroom in Magic School I've seen many times as the little blue lights engulf Wyatt and me.

After Magic School I go with Chris in his car to our High School. By this time I'm so tired I can barely think straight as I walk toward my first class. Then I accidentally bump someone head on and fall to the ground.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I exclaim frantically as I look at the person I just bumped into. It turns out to be this cute guy I've never seen before. He smiles at me.

"No, its completely my fault, I should probably look ahead of me instead of at the schedule in my hands." The cute boy says as we both get up. He hands me back the book I dropped. "I'm David." He says, sticking out his hand.

"Emma," I say, shaking his hand.

"So Emma, since I now have your attention would you mind telling me where room 316 is? I can't seem to find my AP Government class." David asks.

"Well you're in luck," I say, "because that is my next class."

"What a coincidence, I bump into a person in my next class out of the thousands of people in this school."

"Is today your first day?" I ask.

"Yeah can you tell?"

"Well, most people don't look for their classes going the opposite direction of the classroom." I say giggling.

"That would explain why I can't find it." I laugh.

"Why don't you follow me?"

"Don't mind if I do." He says and we walk to our next class.

**A/N: So that's chapter 1. What do you think?**


End file.
